Blarney Stone
The Blarney Stone Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 03:32-03:42). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Hmm. Based upon its density, hue, and structure, I'd say this stone is not indigenous to North America. In fact, I believe it's a fragment of the Blarney Stone." is a famous block of blue stone built into a tower of Blarney Castle in Ireland. According to legends, when touched, the stone would grant people the gift of gab and good luck. Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 03:42-03:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I know all about that. You touch it and it gives you the gift of gab and a whole mess of good luck." History The Sons of Erin Society used a fragment of the Blarney Stone to seal a Mystic Circle containing an imprisoned Leprechaun. Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 11:28-11:36). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "It says here that the officers of the Sons of Erin club were the ones who trapped him inside the Mystic Circle sealed with a fragment of the Blarney Stone." Generations later, just before St. Patrick's Day, in 1997, the Mystic Circle was broken and the Leprechaun freed. Egon Spengler identified the fragment and took it back to his lab for analysis. He discovered a way to use it against the Leprechaun and went to work on synthesizing it. Kylie Griffin took the fragment with her when the Extreme Ghostbusters confronted the Leprechaun at McTavish Boxing. However, the Leprechaun blasted the fragment with his Shillelagh and shattered it into pieces. Ultimately, the synthetic effects of the Blarney Stone succeeded against the Leprechaun and allowed the Ghostbusters to trap him. Powers The Blarney Stone does emit ionic particles of psychokinetic origin that can affect causality, often misidentified as luck. It can counteract the powers of a Leprechaun and seal a Mystic Circle. Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 06:44-06:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Let's just say this stone seems to possess psychokinetic properties that can effect causality specific to the Leprechaun." Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 06:28-06:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I may have isolated a quantifiable component to its make up that can counteract the Leprechaun's paranormal abilities." Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 13:11-13:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Yes, earlier I isolated an ionic particle. It should have a detrimental effect on the Leprechaun." Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Luck of the Irish (1997) (DVD ts. 13:45-13:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Done. It should adversely affect the causality matrix of the Leprechaun." Trivia *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, the Blarney Stone makes a non-canon cameo on the shelf behind Roger Baugh. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"The Luck of the Irish" References Gallery BlarneyStone02.jpg|In a Mystic Circle BlarneyStoneIDWV2Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Category:EGB Items